When auto cars are parked in a large parking lot it is often useful to identify or mark them in some way that will permit them to be located quickly, or identified by a third party. Almost all cars bear radio antennas to which it might be convenient to attach some identifying ribbon or flag, but when attempts have been made to tie a ribbon directly to the antenna as often as not, since the antenna stems are usually smooth and highly polished, after short while the ribbon will be found to have slid down to the car hood and out of sight. The antenna, itself, is particularly unsuited for attachment of a ribbon or other ornament when it is considered that, either deliberately or inadvertently, the marker may be left in place when the car is driven.